


天鹅绒金矿 12&终章

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	天鹅绒金矿 12&终章

从巨大危机中解脱出来的李东海没有实感，穿着沾满李赫宰血迹的衣服也来不及换，站在急救中心走廊浑浑噩噩。直到朴正洙让他去换衣服的时候他才发现，胳膊上布满骇人的青紫勒痕，那是之前拼命挣扎时绑着自己的绳子留下的。  
但李东海完全感觉不到疼，似乎从直升机上下来以后，就丧失了感知疼痛的能力。那个人在意识边缘胡乱说着道歉的话，像害怕下一秒就要死去一样忏悔着。每一个字句都剜着他的心，疼痛阈值被迫拔高，这些皮肉之痛轻微到完全无所谓。

“李常务腹部的枪伤未造成脏器损伤，真是万幸，“医生补充道，“只要不像上次伤没好透就自行出院，会恢复很快的。”

但是李东海觉得醒来的李赫宰又变成平日那样让自己讨厌。“恭喜你。”李赫宰艰难地转过头对着看风景的人的后脑勺说，“你现在是全国最赔钱的私人保镖。”  
想想那飞走的70%股份，被这样冠名李东海也没什么可反驳的。说话声音一大就牵扯到枪伤，痛得李赫宰眉头紧皱，“喂这很好笑吗？？”看着自己保镖肩膀颤动，他觉得自己赔了钱又赔了威信。

背对着自己的李东海慢慢蹲下身去，把头埋在腿间。

“……别哭呀。”

职业杀手的身子颤抖得越来越厉害，最终掩盖不住抽泣声。李东海之前被李赫宰无限拔高的疼痛阈值，在他醒来之后迅速收缩，想哭的冲动像大浪一样越掀越高。

“送给太子党的东西，我会亲手把它要回来的。别哭呀。”

就像那天晚上李赫宰把胸膛完全暴露在自己的枪口之下一样，李东海感觉现在自己的弱点也全都毫无死角地暴露在前者的面前。  
已经是互相都把性命交给过对方的关系，但是李东海觉得这种温柔更加致命。空气中的每一个分子似乎都在向自己叫嚣，投降吧。

“根本不能指望你，”一开口他就后悔了，怎么听都是无比委屈的鼻音，“因为现在我发现你有的时候傻得不得了。”

证人资料的解密工作花了不少功夫完成，养伤期间李赫宰把VIP病房变成了另一个办公室。白天会客室里站着坐着全是朴氏法务团队的成员。

“解密完成的资料里，交易谈判的录音是最明显的证据，但是不是当事人的录音，”法务人员在写满线索的白板上画了个圈，“提交这个证据的话违反了通信保密法。”

“必须拿出一击致命的证据，要不然只会让朴氏被抓住把柄…”身体恢复得已经差不多的李赫宰坐在沙发上，翻着整理好的一份份文件，沉默了很久说，“这些业务真的只有太子的人参与吗？面对这么大的利益，”他转头看正转着记号笔的李东海，“我不相信DT没有被诱惑到的人。”

于是变成后者趴在沙发上，一页一页地从人员名单里寻找熟悉的名字。感觉到李常务看向李东海的密切关注的眼神，法律顾问们默默地背过身。“张泰恩。”第三次打掉摸向自己头发的手，李东海拿着文件站起来，“DT市场部高级研究员，大型谈判安保中见过面。”

这个人在DT被瓜分后去了Rimus继续做老本行。“我去找他，”自己上司的目光充满了否定意味，但是李东海还是继续说，“趁太子的人还没把他灭口之前……”

“不行。”李赫宰语气毫无商量余地，“对付太子党不能变成个人单独行动，你这是去送命，”

“给孙珉植设置一个灭口的完美时机……”自己上司话没说完，李东海就明白他的意思，“同时这个时机也是我们抓他现行的最佳时机。”

设局这种办法还真是个人风格明显。李东海在心里默默吐槽。只不过要想对太子党一击致命，他们两个都得是剧中演员。

Goldmine在每年二月初都会举办化妆舞会，被邀请的各个领域有头有脸的人物们戴着面具，用代号相互称呼。

舞会前一个小时，彼此认不出身份的人们在舞池里交流攀谈，后面的时间，大厅灯光变成暗蓝色，话题投机的男男女女们纷纷走向包间，只剩下乐队继续奏着曲子。

第三年被邀请的张泰恩已经没了新鲜感，身边兴奋不已的女人过不了一会就被他送走。  
他打开预定好的VIP包间房门，关上门的瞬间，发现沙发上坐着一个带着威尼斯面具的男人。

“嘘。”张正要大声喊人，沙发上的男人冷冷的枪口已经对准了他，“表现得正常一点，我是来救你的。”

“切，原来是投奔朴氏的叛徒李东海。”张配合着举起双手，“怎么看你都像是要来杀我的样子。”

“会长被杀一星期之后就在Rumis上班的您和我彼此彼此。”李东海用枪示意他在桌前坐下，“不相信我没关系，等会记得求我，您就不会死。”

已经是午夜时分，大家都在各自的包间里享受着舞会的成果。Goldmine空无一人的走廊里闪着诡异的蓝光，一个戴着全脸面具的人悄无声息地接近张泰恩的包间。

“好久不见张主任，”突然被打开门的张泰恩吓了一跳，“是来太多次玩腻了吗？”面具背后男人笑得无比狰狞，顺手将门反锁，“我今天陪您玩些好玩的。”

“太、太子爷您怎么会出现在这里…”张想起身迎接，却被孙珉锡摁回沙发。  
“最近无聊了，想听您聊聊过去的事情，”孙拿出匕首的瞬间张吓得瘫软下去。“关于一年前和世荣制药…”

“我什么都不知道！！”张用最绝望的声音大喊，“您就当我已经死了，饶了我吧！”

“当你已经死了哪有你真的死了好。”孙珉植匕首割向张颈动脉的瞬间，被身后靠近的李东海用枪柄击中，匕首偏移割到了张的肩膀。

先前躲在吧台后面的职业杀手一脚踢飞孙手里的刀，把他右臂拧到身后，“操！！”孙珉植疼得大叫，“为什么你会在这里！！”

“你想不到的事情还有很多。”包间门打开，来者虽然带着伤坐在轮椅上，但是再次听见李赫宰的声音，足以让孙珉植彻底绝望，“对现行犯可以使用紧急拘捕令了吧？”

推着轮椅的检察人员点了点头，医疗组进来给张泰恩做包扎，身后手下上前从李东海手里带走孙珉植，后者一边挣扎一边歇斯底里地大叫，“杀我老子时你李赫宰可不是这个堂堂正正的样子！！你以为靠检察厅就能困住我了吗？？你们走不出酒吧的，外面全都是我的人哈哈哈哈哈…”

“用什么困住你要靠我说了算，”李赫宰故意做出失望的表情，“现有的证据可以给你开一长条罪名，你只需要联系你最贵的律师就行了。”

拘留孙珉植，带走证人张泰恩，这个局设得一举两得。而首先想到在这种遮掩面容模糊身份的舞会上，孙可能会亲自动手的，正是goldmine的老顾客李东海。

“……你不是早就已经能站能走了么。”骚乱过去，包间里只留下两个人，因为朴氏这次合作而拿到大单的检察长离开前知趣地关上房门。看着李赫宰直接从轮椅上站起来走到沙发边，李东海感觉他今天戏演的有点投入。  
“关于我的恢复情况还是要对外界放些烟雾弹，”看着眼前穿一身深灰西服，枪套背带勒得衬衫显出胸肌轮廓、因为刚才的搏斗而微微流汗的职业杀手，李赫宰觉得自己不仅能站能走，还能下一秒就把他西装扒了摁在桌子上。“之前送给太子党的东西，今天是你给拿回来了，所以分配权在你手里。”

“这话今天轮不到你说，”对于私人保镖和自己说话毫无上下级意识，李赫宰已经被迫习惯了。李东海一边说着一边跨坐到后者的腿上，“我是分配者，那我就要奖励你。”

衬衫脱到肩膀半露、解开的领带尾端被性器渗出的液体打湿，努力做着扩张的职业杀手看起来没有半点分配者的威严，最后还是得喘着气求坐着的人帮自己扩张。好久没有做过的李东海因为扩张难受得趴在对方颈窝处，像猫一样发出难抑的呜咽。

“…我自己来，”给敌人设局时每一步都走得无比冷静的职业杀手，在扶着对方性器慢慢坐下去的时候却手忙脚乱，大腿内侧肌肉不由自主地抽搐紧绷。“你会…给他安排最严的监狱吧…呜嗯…”李东海凑到自己上司耳边说，后面被巨物填满的感觉让他几乎说不出完整的字句。  
“别想他。”在和自己做爱的时候还想着别人可怎么行。李赫宰亲了亲伏在自己胸前的毛茸茸的脑袋，抱着他的臀瓣开始毫不留情的抽插。

“不行…太快了嗯…！”被带入激烈的性事节奏中的职业杀手慌乱中找不到支撑身体的平衡点，这种自己在上面被对方尽收眼底的羞耻感让他无所适从，“慢一点呜呜…今天是…我说了算……”  
“可是你不是说要奖励我吗？”李赫宰舔咬他的耳垂，低沉充满欲望的声音让后者脸色通红，“奖品还不够。”  
“你狡辩…嗯哼…”看在对方伤还没好透的份上，李东海没什么威慑力的拳头举到半空中又放下，然后抓着李赫宰的头发，吻上后者不怀好意笑着的嘴唇。抽插的颠簸让这个吻分分合合，吮吸声愈演愈烈，漫溢的唾液拉着银丝滴在李赫宰新买的手工衬衫上。“拿了股份我们就不是…上下级呜呜…你给我等着……嗯唔……！”

那覆着薄茧的手抚上自己硬挺难忍的前端，辐射全身的刻骨快感让职业杀手威胁的话语连上撩人的尾音。就算不像平日那样，每次做爱都把李东海压在身下逼在墙角，恨不得四肢都要全部禁锢起来，今天自己简单的几个动作就让他被欲望撩拨得无所适从，这让李赫宰不禁按着他的腰顶到最深处。

“我明白了，”鉴定师故意改成敬语的行为又让身上人羞得用手挡脸，“到时候是喊您李代表还是李负责人呢？”

-终章-

枪伤完全恢复的李赫宰作为鉴定师的第一个工作是参加l市的小型珠宝展。这个展会是几个私人收藏家和新生设计师联合举办。

陪着自己上司听他和同行和收藏家说了一天专业术语的李东海感觉过于无聊，所以在李赫宰工作结束自由逛展的时候他差点开心到跳起来。

作为珠宝外行，他早就想到处看看这些璀璨夺目的展品。然后在一个美国新人设计师的作品区，李东海拿着相机走不动路了。

“拍不出实物的感觉啊……”看着自己保镖用各种奇怪姿势角度对着其中一个展品左拍右拍，不知道怎么的李赫宰感觉在这么多同行面前有点丢脸。

“拍不出来就买了吧……这个能买的对吧？”自言自语的李东海低头去数估价的“0”，然后倒吸一口冷气。这也太贵了。

李赫宰低头去看他感兴趣的那套展品。的确是得到过很高评价的设计，中性的线条和低调的黑宝石让整体造型非常独特。

“也就大半年的工资吧……”李东海转动眼球迅速算出一个等式。  
“你不仅让雇主赔钱，自己挣的钱也要入不敷出吗？”

“喂我挣的钱怎么花关你什么事！”被点到痛点的职业杀手愤怒喊道。

“你被我解雇了李东海，”李鉴定师拼命忍笑，拿手挡住对方挥来的拳头，后者真的生起气来劲可使足了，“这个项链就当是，给新任命的朴氏集团新DT分部负责人的上任礼物 ……”

职业杀手握紧的拳头停在半空中，不解地眨着眼。“手链就当是……”李赫宰低头很小声说，他可一点也不擅长这种事，“情人节礼物。”

就算一切不是因为爱而开始，但是抉择和扶持可以增生出爱，幸运的是他们从无数的险恶中完整逃出，能够余下很长的时光去梳理和彼此麻烦又复杂的关系，浪费很多生命去确认到底是不是爱。

但是或许还需要很长时间他们才能领悟的是，靠直觉在每个千钧一发之际活下来的人们，如果连凭直觉想到的第一个人都是对方，那么这样的人献出的，是比所有感情都要稀有的东西。

“这些展品原来真的可以卖吗？”展厅里不远处，一个参观者看到这一切，疑惑地问工作人员。

“其实不是的……”工作人员面露难色，只好低声解释，“事情是这样的，那位先生是鉴定师，和展会负责人是好朋友，他们在开展前就商量好了，旁边站的那位先生不管看上什么都要买给他……”

-END-


End file.
